Nightmare be Gone HiroxReader
by ChibiRaeRae
Summary: I had a nightmare a while back ago, and I was thinking about how nice it would be to have someone there when you have nightmares. That's when this story floated into my mind and I just went with it, sorry if it's a little short. I hope you enjoy. I Do Not own Big Hero 6 or Marvel.


You wake up in a light sweat, after tossing and turning for what seem like hours. You felt a little disoriented from the nightmare, as you groggy open your eyes looking around the room. You see Hiro siting on the bed next to you, with a concern look on his face. You had almost forgotten that you were over at Hiro's, you must have fell asleep again while waiting for him to finish up some work for school. As you lift your hand to rub your eyes, you felt something wet and warm against your skin. _"Was I crying again? At least I don't remember it this time.."_ You thought to yourself, as you slowly push yourself to sit up.

"Hey are you okay? You were moving a lot in your sleep, plus you started crying. I was about to wake you up, but you woke up on your own. Sorry..." Hiro said, frowning a bit as he moved himself a bit closer to her/him. He reaches his hand out as he wipes his thumbs against her/his cheeks, cupping her/his face gently as he cleaned off (y/n)'s face. "I'm starting to get worried about you, (y/n). It seems like every other time you come over and fall asleep, you have a nightmare. I can't help but worry about how many nightmares' you probably have." Hiro said, with sad eyes as he looked into her/his eyes.

You smiled faintly still feeling somewhat exhausted, yet calm now knowing he was by your side. "I'm fine Hiro... I can't say I'm too happy about the nightmares though, heh. But I'm fine now." You said, placing one hand on top of his while they still cup your cheeks. You leaned your cheek against one his hands a little, as you closed your eyes feeling at peace. Feeling his warmth against your skin, almost seem like it lull you back to sleep.

"Promise?" Hiro said, still sounding concern as his thumbs lightly stroke her/his cheeks.

"I promise, can you stay with me? I know you have a lot of school work... but it's been a while since the last time we were able to sleep together. You always stay up too late, so I end up passing out before you." You said, opening your eyes to look up at him as you give him a sad puppy dog look. Usually when you want something bad enough, you always give him that look and no matter what it is, he usually ends up staying yes.

"Heh, you don't have to give me that look babe. I'm almost finished anyways, so of course I'll sleep with you." Hiro smiled, as he lean in kissing her/his lips gently. At first the kiss was gentle and reassuring, and then slowly it got deeper and a little forceful. He knew very well she/he just had a nightmare and probably wasn't in the mood, but at the same time he could never help himself around (y/n). He slowly pushed her/him on her/his back, as he lean over her/him with a smile pulling away. "Sorry, I just can never help myself around you. I promise I'll behave though. One more." He said, kissing her/his cheek.

You let small laughs as you smile looking up at him, feeling some joy returning to you causing you to forget you even had a nightmare. "I love you Hiro, promise I'll always stay with me?"

"I promise, you couldn't drive me away with a 10 ft. tall robot." He said, with a boyish grin.

You laugh a bit hard, holding your stomach as your smile only widen. "Good" As all you got out between laughter's.

A smile falls on his lips, as he fell on his back his arms reach out to grab her/him and scoop (y/n) up in his arms. "I love you too, (y/n). I just wish I could do something more for you and your nightmares..." He said, frowning a bit as he held her/him small body against his. Then as quickly as he frown, a smirk takes place on his lips. "I know, how about you just sleep over here more til your nightmares stop?"

You smile a bit at his proposal, and lean up kissing his cheek. "I would love that. I know I'm safe here with you and Baymax. Besides who better to keep me safe then the leader of the popular crime fighting hero's." You let out a small giggle, as you kept a smile on your lips.

"Of course, that would just be embarrassing if I couldn't protect one citizen." He said, quiet proudly of himself with a big smirk.

"Oh so now I'm just a citizen? What happened to my title? Because I really like my title of being the leader's girlfriend/boyfriend, it has a sense of power to it." You said, trying to keep a straight face without busting into laughter.

Hiro snicker's a little at her/him, teasing her/him back. "Oh so how you're just with me for the sense of power? I'm feelings are hurt, I'm being used." He said, trying to make a hurt face.

You bust out into laughter, as you couldn't hold it any longer. You playfully hit him in the shoulder. You knew he was trying his best to play along, but you couldn't help but feel like his face just look constipated instead of hurt.

"What!? What's so funny?" Hiro said, frowning as he pouts looking down at her/him.

"Your face." You said, as your laughter dies down slowly.

"Well sorry, I'm not a "great" actor like you. Little brat." Hiro said, still pouting as he decided to get revenge. He bought his hands down to her/his sides tickling her/him.

"I give up! I give up! Hahaha, stop!" You shouted, as you squirm in his arms laughing and gasping a little for air.

"Well, since it's your first offense I'll let it go." He said, with a smirk on his lips as he kissed her/his cheek again. "Let's go to bed, it's 4 am. Plus you have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, Thanks Hiro." You said, smiling as you felt yourself slowly settle down as you cozy yourself into his arms.

"For what? Tickling you?" Hiro said, jokingly.

"You idiot, heh just always cheering me up." You closed your eyes, letting yourself fall asleep slowly.

"For you, I'd do anything (y/n)." He smiles gently, as he cuddles her/him in his arms closely while stroking the top of her/his head. He pulls the covers over them both, as he gives her/his one last kiss on her/his nose.


End file.
